Like Father, Like Daughter
by katikati9027
Summary: Natalie Cena had a bad day at school. But there's nothing more better than hearing comforting words from her loving daddy. I really suck at summaries, but read to find out!


**Author's Note: **I'm back with another one shot! As always read and review and tell me what you think. I do not own John Cena, or anything that has to do with WWE.

* * *

Another long day at the office was done for John Cena. He just had enough of the constant yelling from his boss, Mr. McMahon, and staring into a computer for 9 hours straight. He felt like a mess, but at least he was paid good money. He couldn't wait to get home to his beautiful wife and daughter. John parked the car into the driveway and trudged up the stairs into his home. The house seemed unusually quiet, because his daughter was a loud person, just like he was. He was surprised that she had no friends over like any other day. He saw his wife, Danielle, getting dinner ready.

"Hello, wife," John said playfully, kissing Danielle on the cheek.

"Hi, John. You look like a mess," Danielle said peering in John's face.

"Don't remind me," John sighed. "Where's Nat?"

"She's in her room," Danielle said nodding to the stairs. "She hasn't left since she got home from school today."

"I'm gonna go see what's wrong," John said.

"Oh, please do. I'm really worried about her," Danielle said.

John nodded as he went up the stairs. He went into his daughter's room and saw that the lights were off. John went over to the bed and saw eight-year-old Natalie lying face down on her bed. He heard sniffling and sobbing.

"Natalie?" John said softly laying a hand on her back.

"Come on, baby, talk to me," he pleaded.

John picked her up bridal style, sat down on her bed and sat her on his lap. Natalie's face was scarlet and wet from crying.

"It's all right, honey, you had a rough day at school?" John asked.

Natalie nodded and laid her head on John's chest. John wiped away Natalie's tears with his muscular hands and kissed her on the top of her head and on her cheek.

"God, I hate to see you cry. Tell me what happened, it's OK," John said. John always believed that Natalie was too beautiful to cry and it makes him sick to his stomach to see her like this.

"I-It's M-Matt," Natalie choked out.

"Matt again?" John spat out. Matt was a boy in Natalie's class that John despised the most. He always would bully Natalie and make her cry. John always wished that he would strangle the boy's father to raise a problem child like Matt.

"Uh Huh. He c-called me an ugly monster a-and he said that I was so ugly..." Natalie's lips were trembling. Then she continued.

"I was so ugly that when I came into world, the doctor had to wear a blindfold!" Natalie started crying again.

John had to stop himself from laughing. Seriously, he heard more worse jokes from a five-year-old.

"Natalie, you are most certainly _not _a ugly monster, and I remember the day you were born like it was yesterday. You were the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen in my life. Matt's just an idiot," John said.

Natalie stopped crying and said,

"You really think so?"

"I_ know_ so, baby girl. People make fun of me, you know," John said.

"Why? You're so handsome," Natalie said with a surprised look on her face.

John laughed at what Natalie said and kissed her on her cheek. Natalie just cracks John up.

"It's doesn't matter why, honey. Whatever they say doesn't bother me at all, 'cause guess what, Natalie? _I don't care_, John said.

"Are you saying to ignore Matt?" Natalie asked.

"Of Course. Baby, you're so smart!" John said.

"Just remember that you're beautiful, OK Nat? he said

" OK. I love you, Daddy," Natalie said

" I love you, too, baby girl," John said.

A sly smile spread across his face and started tickling Natalie, which made her laugh harder. He laughed also.

"You looked too serious, so I wanted to make you laugh," John said.

Natalie had that dimpled grin on her face, just like her father's. She planted a big kiss on John's lips and hugged him tight.

John smiled to himself as he went out Natalie's room. But his face fell when he saw Danielle with a big smile on her face and tears streaming down her face. She had saw the whole thing.

"What?" John asked her.

"Do you know how much I love you, John?" Danielle asked

"What do you mean by that?" John asked

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Danielle said.

"Well she's the only little girl I have, I really hate to see her cry. She's so beautiful and well-mannered, and if I see her cry again and if it has to do with Matt, I swear to God, I will go in that school, make them call his parents and strangle them with my bare hands," John threatened

"Calm down, John, " Danielle said laughing.

"Oh and by the way, I love you, too, Dani," John said.

John and Danielle hugged each other and went downstairs.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did making it for you! Make sure you read and review!


End file.
